you'll be in my heart
by funkyhats
Summary: now a collection of songfic drabbles!1 if you have any suggestions for any pair or any song PM me or review and i will try my dandiest to get it done for you :
1. you'll be in my heart

_SPOILERS!_

_ALSO FLUFFINESS GALORE AND A TINCY BIT OF ANGST, BUT MAINLY FLUFFY LAND FULL OF FLUFFY FLUFFS AND FAIRY FLOSS! You have been warnedthat im not very good at angst :( so this is mainly fluff_

_**AN:**__ Hey this is just a little story of song fic drabbles I will be also doing, fear not! Anyway the next chapter of 'W.L.G.T.D.W.I' will be up soon :) so enjoy this first song fic drabble, set after city of fallen angels, thou I happen to ignore the whole clary/Jace fiasco, I'm not a big fan of clary if you hadn't already figured that out._

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:**__ italics are when they are singing, __underlined italics__are when they both are singing together__! __**MAY THE MANGOES BE WITH YOU ;)**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ as always I own nothing, not the classic Disney song nor our favourite MI boys *sigh*_

'_You'll be in my heart'_

Magnus hated nights like this. Nights that would leave him shivering on his couch alone, without the comfort of his gorgeous blue-eyed boyfriend snuggled next to him exchanging body heat and other such _pleasantries_. Magnus couldn't help but feel sad looking at the wavering candle light as it was soon to be engulphed by its own pool of wax. He glanced at the glowing red numbers on his neon wrist watch; 2:32 am. Alexander Lightwood was late… again.

He knew it was Alec's job, _hell_ apparently it was his _shadowhunter duty_ to protect the world from hellish demons, but lately Magnus knew there was something else keeping his beau away… And it wasn't just because Alec's sister had been on his back about him making up for lost time- she didn't appreciate Alec going on a holiday when she had to stay behind with Clary and Blondie constantly… _conoodling_.

Magnus repressed a shudder; he had heard of several occasions where Isabelle had practically caught them 'christening' the training room.

He could see the appeal it would have for the obnoxious Jace, big pointy swords and having his way with the red-headed Clary seemed to be his two favourite things, why not have both in the same room at the same time?

Magnus sighed and ran his long fingers through his now stiff with hair spray hair, he watched faintly as the glitter fell reflecting off the lowly lit candles that he had planned for him and Alec. A little romantic relaxsastion was defiantly what they both needed. But alas it seemed it was not meant to be. Magnus was becoming restless and increasingly annoyed as the minutes ticked on and still no sign of his lover. Warlocks, especially high Warlocks did not like to be kept waiting.

Magnus was suddenly jolted out of his stupor by the sound of dragging feet and heavy Laboured breathing. His entire body called out for him to jump up as he heard the faint jingling of keys near the front door- yes the high warlock could hear all that from the safety of his bedroom- and the slight muttering of various curse words as the keys were dropped and then hastily retrieved. Magnus tried he really did try to stay put; the silk nightshirt he had left partly open was just the right amount of seduction and intrigue followed by his favourite leather pants that made his legs seem to go for miles and didn't do any damage to the 'good bits' either.

But he had been sitting like this for hours! And the anticipation Magnus felt bubble in his chest as he heard the door open and his boyfriend's steady footsteps come closer almost became too much, he felt he might just fling himself at the unsuspecting Alexander as soon as he entered the door.

No! Magnus Bane was not a flinger; he would wait for Alec to come to him.

Soon the foot steps stopped but not in the right direction. Magnus thought about shouting out that he was in here but instead he crept quietly off the bed as he heard the low sounds of the TV being turned on and some ridiculous late night show begin. He heard the sigh of his boyfriend and tried not to feel the bitter sting of rejection.

Alec was choosing late night TV over his own magnificent sexy practically half naked boyfriend!

Magnus didn't even bother to do up his now, crinkled shirt as he stalked –not all that unchildishly- into the living room where his boyfriend was propped on the couch, knees tucked up under his chin as he stared vacantly at the TV, not even noticing his lovers entrance. His clothes were torn and ragged with the signs of battle and his face and hands covered in small smudges of goodness knows what. Magnus could tell that under the sweater alec was wearing the customary black shadowhunter gear, usually he would love alec wearing the very tight black leather suit home, but he knew alec didn't take it off because it would be good for their romantic night, but because of it being too much effort to take it off.

"Is Taylor Launtner stripping?" Magnus asked coolly letting no emotion plague his voice as he sat on the arm of the love seat. The jibe was at the intent stare Alec was giving the television. Though by the frown that crinkled Alec's usually flawless pale features something was bothering him. Magnus pushed all his ill thoughts about Alec missing their 'date night' for another time. Something was seriously bothering his better half.

Magnus smiled slightly when the sound of his voice made his lover jump almost falling off the couch quickly his lover whirled around a Sterph blade in hand before he realised who exactualy had spoken.

"By the _angel_ Magnus you scared me!" Alec exclaimed clutching his chest as he breathed rapidly sheathing his weapon. It always amused Magnus how ravenousness demons didn't scare Alec, but the slightest surprise or sudden unexpected movement would send him into a frenzy.

Magnus chuckled to himself "I have always loved that saying, I find it so…_endearing_" he purred placing both arms behind his head as he turned to the TV, some sort of infomercial was on that was of little interest to him and even littler interest to Alec.

Alec's lips tilted up in a weary half-smile, but his eyes that currently swirled with the darkest shades of azure blue weren't in on the smile. They remained clouded and troubled.

Magnus didn't like it.

"Dressing up for something?" Alec asked eyeing his boyfriends evening wear or more likely lack of. Magnus smiled when he could see the faintest of blushes grace Alec's cheeks.

"I was dressing up for _you_, but after being dressed like this for over three hours, it seems to have lost its newness and spontaneity" Magnus drawled flicking his wrist casually.

Alec was silent for several moments as he contemplated what Magnus had said.

Magnus turned his attention to the TV which was now some sort of music show, Magnus slid off the side of the couch till he was sitting quite comfortably next to his boyfriend, it wasn't until Magnus heard the almost silent chocking sound that he turned around.

Alec; his wonderful, sweet, adorable, selfless Alec was… crying?

Magnus was shocked, but that didn't stop the loving instincts that automatically kicked in, instantly he found himself on the ground kneeling down in front of his boyfriend.

"Alec, _baby_? Are you all right?" Magnus asked, touching Alec's forearm gently. He didn't mean to make Alec cry? Hell he had barely ever seen Alec almost-if-not cry before.

Alec sniffed and wiped his face with his ragged sleeve, his blue eyes rimmed with red, normally Magnus would have made a comment about the appalling sweater but the distraught look on Alec's face was enough for him to keep his big trap shut for once.

"Alexander, what's wrong? I didn't mean it like that, I don't mind that you forgot, it's not that big of a deal" he said reaching for the boys hand, he clasped it firmly in his own and kissed Alec's forehead gently.

Alec just turned his face from Magnus hiding it "it is a big deal, its just, I… I hate to disappoint you; it just makes me feel like I have failed you"

For the second time that night Magnus was shocked at his boyfriends actions "failed _me_?" he asked bewildered, Magnus sat back on to the couch Alec's cold hand clasped in his own, he used his other hand to cup Alec's cheek and turn his head gently to him, blue eyes met green and Magnus felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw the expression Alec was wearing. Much like the one Alec wore when he said he was trivial to Magnus.

Much of that convocation still made Magnus's chest ache.

All they could do was hope, they had made that conclusion, but since then things had become harder, the tension Magnus felt when ever he was in the presence of Alec's parents, his mother in particular was over whelming. It seems that Marsye still hadn't accepted the fact, like Alec had, that Magnus was hundreds of years old, and he had been with many others. But she also failed to believe that Alec was different.

Magnus had only ever felt this strongly about one other person, Camille but that relationship was built on dependency and secrets. Not like Alec who was a straight foreword and open as a child's colouring book.

"Alec, you could never fail me" Magnus assured him rubbing his thumb along Alec's calloused hand for reassurance.  
>Alec still looked distraught and defeated, he looked up into Magnus's steady gaze "but I have so many times, before I was-" he shrugged as the word phrasing "-<em>out<em> I was hurting you and now that we can finally be together im still failing you, im just not…" he looked down at his hands  
>Magnus squeezed alec's hand tighter "for the last time your not a <em>failure<em> and your not _trivial_, you are _you_ and that's all I have ever wanted" Magnus tried to convey all his emotion into that sentence as he held alec's battle worn hand to his mouth and kissed it gently and lovingly.  
>"I love you" Alec whispered and he brought his hands from Magnus's and wrapped them around his neck, his head leaning on Magnus's chest.<br>"I love you too baby." Magnus said bringing his lips to Alec's gently. 

After a tender lengthy moment Alec pulled away Magnus noted he still looked deeply troubled "I ran into my mother tonight, and you know I haven't spoken to her… since the whole Camille/Lilith incident. She, well she wanted to talk" Alec stopped, he seemed ot have lost his breath  
>"and…" Magnus pressed, knowing Alec when he was conveying his emotions it took a long time.<br>"And, it was… civil. At first but then she brought up you and " towards the end it seemed alec was going to break down again, all his words formed into one as he became more worked up.  
>"Alec, honey use your words" Magnus said trying to calm him down.<br>Alec looked up at Magnus his eyes watery "she basically called you a slut Magnus and that I shouldn't be with someone like you, someone who might use me then throw me away when he gets too bored, and someone who could hurt me"

How could Marsye say that to her own son, of all people? Magnus didn't care what she called him, in eight hundred years he had heard it all, but the way Marsye destroyed her son's spirit with something that was completely untrue! Was just heart shattering. It filled

Magnus with rage just thinking about it.

"That bitch" Magnus said letting go of Alec as he began to pace, hands fidgeting furiously as small blue sparks erupted from his finger tips.

Alec remained seated watching his boyfriend become more annoyed "Magnus! She's still my mother. Im sorry I let what she said get to me, but it just reopened the wound you know, about your past and Camille-"  
>"I told you Alec; Camille, all those others mean nothing to me now, all I <em>want<em> all I _need_ and all I _love_ is _you_" Magnus said as he stopped his pacing, he looked down at Alec's crumpled and defeated form.

Why did things have to be so hard for them?

"Im so sorry Magnus" Alec said as his eyes began to water. How could Magnus have been so stupid, no matter how hard this was for him it must be twice as hard for Alec?

Magnus spoke his thoughts they came out as hallowed whispers of a song he once knew

"_Come stop your crying. It will be all right"_

Magnus stood in front of his boyfriend his hand out stretched "_Just take my hand Hold it tight"_

Alec took Magnus's hand smiling as he stood up Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist as he pulled him close. "_I will protect you from all around you. I will be here  
>don't you cry"<br>_  
>Alec smiled as Magnus started to sway with him humming the words to an unknown song gently "<em>For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, Keep you safe and warm"<em>

Magnus smiled as Alec relaxed into him leaning his head on his chest "_This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry"  
><em>

As the music from the TV started to speed up, the guitar flowing out into the near empty apartment Magnus spun Alec out which made Alec blush and roll his eyes at his boyfriend attempt at a dance "_Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on. Now and forever more."_

As Magnus spun Alec out he placed a hand on his heart_ "You'll be here in my heart, always"_

Alec let go of Magnus's hand smiling slightly, he turned and looked out the window singing along to the song that seemed to speak exactualy what he was feeling:_ "why can't they understand the way we feel?"_

Magnus came up behind him wrapping his arms around his waist_ "They just don't trust  
>what they can't explain"<em>

Alec turned around in his arms so there was face to face once more "_I know we're different but deep inside us-"_

Magnus sang along with Alec smiling down at his lover: "_We're not that different at all__. __And you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on. Now and forever more"  
><span>__  
><em>Magnus stepped away from Alec and threw his hands up in the air care freely_ "Don't listen to them 'Cause what do they know?"_

__Alec followed him feeling his mood pick up already_ "We need each other, to have, to hold"_

"_They'll see in time. I know, we'll show them together"_

__They went back to being joined at the hip as the music reached its climax their voices hitting the notes perfectly each not looking away from the other_ "'__cause you'll be in my heart From this day on, Now and forever more"___

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck, as he finished the song his voice dying down so that only alec could have heard the words "_Oh, you'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be in my heart, always"_

"Always" Alec said raising himself on the toes of his feet as he kissed Magnus slowly.

Magnus smiled into the kiss, he pulled back a smirk playing on his lips "im sure the candles in my room are still burning"

Alec again rolled his eyes but pulled on Magnus's hand as he entered the bed room. Magnus smirked and followed thinking that maybe the night wasn't a complete disaster.

**AN:** _there you go I told you it was fluffy ;)_


	2. Authors note sorry

_i am so sorry if you were under the impression that this was a chapter, like you i hate when that happens but i did name it being an authors note so that is all that i can do within my power, sadly i am not Magnus Bane :D_

_So I was told/asked to write more songfics and I have decided I really like them :) so im going to write more YOU HEARD ME WORLD MORE MORE MORE MORE! Muhahahahahahahaha…_

_One problemo… I need inspiration cos my iPod, is basically full of musicals and Disney though those songs are excellent (watch Chicago tis brilliant) I need more please *puts on Oliver twist voice* so drop me a PM or revie on this chapter with what songs you would love to make a pairing, I mainly do malec but im not prone to doing anything else in the MI series ;) so you have the power._

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW WITH SOME IDEAS MAYBE YOU HAVE NEVER HAD THE time TO TRY OUT :P_


	3. take me or leave me

_**AN:**__ I hate exams! So time consuming anyway I wil get around to your song fic suggestions eventually {sorry} but this idea just got stuck in my head :) I hope you enjoy and thankyou all for the reviews :) this is set between city of fallen angles and city of glass though nothing really is taken into account, the beginnings of Alec's jealously and Magnus's flirting come into play. I do not own the fabulous song 'take me or leave me' from __**RENT**__, nor the mortal instruments characters or world. Full credit goes to their original creators…_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**__ Magnus = italics _

**Alec = bold**

Both= underlined

take me or leave me...

Alec hated parties actually he loathed them. There was just something about swarms of strangers and alcohol and god the loudness of it all, that just pushed all the wrong buttons. But ever since Alec had been with Magnus he had to let go of his anti-social behaviour, and let his willingness for Magnus's happiness over ride the anxious feeling he got in his gut and the massive headache he woke up with after. For Magnus Bane high warlock of Brooklyn was known, no. was _notorious_ for his parties, and just because his recently outed shadowhunter boyfriend didn't approve of them didn't mean he had to stop altogether.

A part of Alec hoped that maybe they would become less frequent, which they had, another part of Alec wished that when the party was in full swing, Magnus would refrain from being well… _Magnus_. Flirty, flamboyant, drunken Magnus was the least favourite of all the sides to Magnus. But Alec, being Alec tried not to let that bother him. You loved a person for all their traits and habits and quirks; good and bad. at least thats what he tried to live by..

Which was how Alec found himself at yet another party, this one themed as a sort of nightclub with flashing neon lights and a self serve bar, expensive looking modern tables -Magnus really went all out for this one-. Alec felt about as comfortable as someone sitting on a cactus that was on fire, and it was obvious to everyone. A few people had come over trying to talk (some to Alec's amazement to flirt) but he showed no interest. Because Alec was respectful and didn't believe in even the smallest forms of cheating.

That was just the type of guy he was.

Alec stood in the corner with the coldest of scowls on his face as he peered across the crowded room to his boyfriend, who was being the attentive host chatting with everyone in the room. Alec not lifting his eyes from his lover took masses of the alcoholic beverage into his mouth usually he didn't like alcohol but tonight he was in a fowl mood. Magnus, the social butterfly, was talking to some faerie girl.

The she wore an almost skin tight rubber suit which was all to revealing and… wait... was she flirting with his boyfriend?

Alec felt the green, protective monster of jealousy rear its head when he saw the faerie throw back her head in laughter as her hand rested on Magnus' arm tracing circles.

Alec saw red; without even thinking he slammed his drink down on the counter behind him and stormed off in the direction of his lover anger boiling in the pit of his gut. The faerie rubber girl had now moved her arm from Magnus's shoulder to his hand then down. To. His. Thigh.

Okay now Alec was really pissed, his hands clenched he walked towards the pair, their laugher perfectly audible over the loud music was like red hot pokers to Alec's ears. _'Why was she touching his Magnus? Better yet why was Magnus letting her?'_

Alec stood in front of the pair sending a death glare to the faerie as he tried not to look at Magnus.

Magnus in all his glitterely glory turned around. His smile drew wide as he saw Alec, but slowly diminished as he saw the expression on his boyfriends face. Completely blank. Now to most that expression wasn't particularly threatening but Magnus knew Alec was a complex man, and his most blank face was his most furious and his most expressive.

Alexander wasn't happy.

Alec faced the faerie a look of complete hatred on his face "Could you excuse us for a moment?"

The faerie girl turned to Alec looking irritated but nodded all the same, she wasn't about to cross a shadowhunter. Especially an armed one. Alec's hand moved to the stele tucked away in his black coat; Wise girl.

For once Alec was thankful for the status his birthright had given him. the girl shot a flirtatious look to magnus which made alec almost snarl at her.

"Thankyou" he said through gritted teeth grabbing his boyfriends arm pulling him away to a more private corner.

Magnus pulled his arm away looking at Alec quizzically; "Whats up?"

"What the hell were you doing?" Alec asked gesturing to the faerie who was now sipping her drink daintily between needles like fingers.

Magnus followed Alec's gaze "What we were just talking?" was Alec jealous?

Alec just crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes "Right…"

Magnus wanted to rid his boyfriend of his doubts, he knew Alec was insecure but why couldn't he just trust him? He placed a hand on Alec's waist drawing him closer "Pookie we were just talking"

The bitterness in Alec's tone shocked Magnus "Please Magnus, just... don't do this tonight"

Alec saw as Magnus's face changed from loving and playful to irritated, Magnus's hand let go of his waist. Alec was too mad to miss the touch. Much.

Magnus stood straighter and skulled the rest of his blue fizzing drinks before poking Alec in the chest, none too lightly "You know what 'Mr big demon slayer'?" I can't take much more of this... this obsessive compulsive control freak paranoia"

"You're drunk" Alec went to turn away disgusted, but it was Magnus this time who grabbed his arm.

Magnus leaned in closer his breath stank of alcohol, but it was still Magnus "I couldn't stay at the club last night cos' I had to heal one of your _moronic_ friends. Again!" He complained waving his hand in the direction of Jace and Clary at the opposite side of the club.

Magnus's voice was growing louder as his annoyance grew Alec briefly became flustered with the attention that was now on them, it was as if even the music quietened down so their fight was more pronounced "I ah…"

Magnus's voice grew even louder trying to get Alec to see how restricting he was being "I didn't pierce my nipple cos' it grossed you out"

Alec's face blushed scarlet out of embarrassment and anger "You were _flirting_ with the faerie in rubber!" he practically yelled; now the entire party was looking but Alec hardly noticed.

Magnus threw his hands up in the air exasperated "There will _always_ be fey in rubber flirting with me! Give me a _break_!"

* * *

><p>Magnus began to sing trying to convey his meaning to his lover <em>"Every single day. I walk down the street. I hear people say, Baby so sweet" <em>Alec stood there listening to Magnus wanting to turn away.

Magnus continued shrugging_ "Ever since puberty everybody stares at me boys – girls I can't help it baby"_

_"So be kind and don't lose your mind. Just remember that I'm your ba-by" _Alec frowned turning away but Magnus grabbed both his shoulders spinning him around He pulled the reluctant Alec close pressing their bodies together, holding Alec's hand in his own he started to sway _"Take me for what I am. Who I was meant to be! And if you give a damn."  
><em>Magnus spun Alec around before pulling him even closer_ "Take me baby or leave me"_

Alec shook his head, raising his hands up and pushing Magnus away, starting to head out of the club. Magnus followed his singing growing louder _"take me baby or- leave-me"_

Magnus suddenly climbed on top of the bar's counter raising his hands in the air_ "A tiger in a cage. Can never see the sun. This diva needs his stage. Baby - let's have fun!"_

Alec headed back trying to control his boyfriend, as Magnus –quite skilfully in tight leather pants- rolled his slim body out as he slid a hand down his chest ending up in a crouch just in front of Alec. He grabbed the front of Alec's shirt pulling him close _"You are the one I choose Folks' kill to fill your shoes" _

Before letting Alec go and swinging his legs out from under him landing on the ground with a gentle thud, standing back up and pointing to Alec _"You love my limelight too, now ba-by. So be mine. Or don't waste my time Crying" _with every word Magnus stepped forward. The crowd parting for the duo to step through as Alec felt himself step backwards in unison with Magnus's steps "_oh Honey bear - are you still my, my, my baby?"_

Magnus spun around and sang out to the crowd throwing his hands up in the hair and sticking out his hip _"Take me for what I am. Who I was meant to be. And if you give a damn. Take me baby or leave me"_

He turned back to Alec whose face was a furious red_ "No way - can I be what I'm not." _He stepped closer causing Alec to feel his back hit against the wall _"But hey - don't you want your boy hot!" _he said pressing himself against Alec practically grinding him, reaching down and pinning Alec's wrist to the wall. His breath was hot on Alec's face and despite the situation and anger coursing through Alec he was reluctantly turned on.

Magnus grinned at Alec continuing_ "Don't fight - don't lose your head. Cause every night - who's in your bed?"_

Magnus ran a hand across Alec's hot cheek _"Who? Who's in your bed? Kiss, Pookie."_

How dare Magnus do this to him In public, Alec closed his eyes and ripped himself away from the wall and away from Magnus before starting to sing himself "**It. won't. work. I look before I leap. I love books and discipline. I kill demons in my sleep Baby what's my sin?"**

He turned on Magnus who was smirking triumphantly at making his boyfriend sing publically **"Never quit - I follow through." **Alec gestured around them before his voice fell addressing Magnus** "I hate this - but I love you. What to do with my impromptu ba-by."**

Alec was the one to close in on Magnus this time wrapping his arms around his waist and mimicking Magnus's swaying movements from before. Two could play the sexy game** "So be wise; cos this boy satisfies-"**

He pulled away abruptly leaving Magnus hanging and pouting** "You've got the prize. But don't compromise. You're one lucky baby"**

Both men sang directly to each other; Alec louder and more forceful as Magnus echoed his own opinion back at him.**  
>"Take me for what I am-"<strong>  
><em>"-A control freak"<em>  
><strong>"-Who I was meant to be-"<strong>  
><em>"-A snob - yet over-attentive-"<em>  
><strong>"-And if you give a damn-"<strong>  
><em>"-A lovable, dull geek-"<em>  
><strong>"-Take me baby or leave me-"<strong>  
><em>"-Your anal… retentive!"<em>

Both men were breathing heavily as they belted more lyrics to each other "That's it!"

Alec shook his head walking away with a wave of his arm towards Magnus **"The straw that breaks my back-"**

Magnus followed ending up on the opposite side of a table to Alec _"-I quit"_

Alec leant across the table to Magnus **"-unless you take it back"**

_"Men!"_ Magnus sang hoisting himself up onto the table _"What is it about them?"_

Alec followed so they were chest to chest above the crowd of stunned party goers. They sang like no one else was in the room; "Can't live - With them -Or without them!"

"Take me for what I am. Who I was meant to be. And if you give a damn. Take me baby or leave me"

Alec shook his head as Magnus gestured to himself with a wave of his now sparking blue flamed hands. Magnus's voice barley above a whisper "_Take me baby or leave me…" _Magnus seemed hesitant for an answer, and Alec saw in his eyes a vulnerability that only he knew to look for.

Alec turned away as he felt himself on the verge of tears** "Guess I'm leaving" **he said landing on the ground with the true agility of a shadowhunter.  
>"<em>I'm gone" <em>Magnus sang finishing the song as he saw the retreating back of his defeated boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"Whoa" he heard Jace say which the only sound in the whole apartment was. For once Magnus's guests were completely silent.<p>

Without looking up Magnus snapped his fingers all the party furniture and decorations disappeared leaving the bare apartment looking empty. Magnus lifted a single arm and pointed towards the door. "OUT!" he boomed jolting several people into alertness.

Needless to say everyone left in a hurry.

_**AN:**__ sorry I made them fight! So depressing :( __**REVIEW PLEASE**__ AND I WILL BE REGULARLY UPDATING BOTH MY STORIES ONCE EXAMS ARE OVER SO the end of next week!  
><em>


	4. AN: IMPORTANT FOR ALL READERS

**AN:** _I am very sorry if I haven't taken into account the lovely reviewers who have sent me songs to do. I just haven't yet found that that screams PICK ME PICK ME yet…_

_Also **I AM THINKING ABOUT DOING A KARAOKE FIC WITH ALL THE MI CHARACTERS**, yes it has been done before but it would be an easier way to get out everyone's songs, and that means it will be easier to incorporate the songs into what the characters mean. I could have Jace sing Mary had a little lamb! If I did do that I would need some **faithful reviews to say** **WHO THEY WANT TO SING WHICH SONG AND TO WHOM/WHOMS**! I think it would be really fun, but I would need you (yes you there with the eyes and nose and things reading this) to Pm/ review this chapter with three things _

_yes or no to the karaoke story_

_if yes for above, who would you like to go to the karaoke bar?_

_and if yes for the first point who would you like to go first and what do you think they should sing._

_i will pick the one that i think is best and write it out for you all_

_These can be serious requests or complete crack (I have always wondered what Valentine would sing to Jocelyn if he could hmmm….) _

_So review/PM for the sake of all that is Malecy and MIy_

_Jes- (funky hats)_


	5. kiss the girl i mean boy, kiss the boy!

**AN:** Based off the accords hall kiss in City of Glass, it dosnt exactualy fit but this idea wouldn't leave me alone and alas, another Disney song :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cassandra Clare's characters or the song kiss the girl from the little mermaid which is one of my favourite songs :)

_**IMPORTAN**__**T NOTE!**_

_**ALEC:**_**BOLD writing!**

_IZZY: slanted writing!_

Alec caught sight Magnus from across the hall, instantly he felt his heart leap into his chest. It had been weeks since he had had the chance to talk to Magnus, really talk to Magnus, to touch him, kiss him. Alec felt the dull ache in his gut as he made his way over through the crowded hall; softly to himself he began to sing his thoughts out loud:

"_**There i see him. Sitting there across the way. he don't got a lot to say. But there's something about him."**_

Alec stopped suddenly unsure of himself. Maybe Magnus didn't want to see him. To be his partner in the battle_**. **_But Alec knew he had never felt like this, not even when he was in love with Jace.

_****__**"And i don't know why. But I'm dying to try. I wanna kiss the boy"**_**  
><strong>  
>Alec smiled to himself thinking of how Magnus had made him feel over the past few weeks. So good and free and loved, more so then when he was with anyone else.<p>

"**Yes, i want him. Looking at him, i know i do. It's possible he wants me, too. There is one way to ask him-"**

Alec clenched his fists in resolve, he knew what he had to do to keep Magnus, he had promised Magnus that he would introduce him to his parents. Alexander lightwood didn't back down on a promise. He looked down at the stele in his hand, tightening his grip on it**  
>"It don't take a word. Not a single word<strong>_**-"**_

Izzy had moved away from Simon and Maia watching her brother's internalstruggle, even though he couldn't hear her she egged him on_ "Go on and kiss the boy"  
><em>  
>Alec felt his entire body seize up in fear as he came closer to Magnus, he hung his head back in shame cursing himself his voice getting louder <strong>"Sha-la-la-la-la-la My, oh, my. Looks like im way too shy. Ain't gonna kiss the boy<strong>_**" **_

Izzy looked on as her brother started to back off doubting himself. Izzy knew that if Alec didn't man up and just talk to the dam Warlock he might never get Magnus back

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la. Ain't that sad. Ain't it shame, too bad. Hes gonna miss the boy"  
><em>

Izzy watched from afar as Alec shook his head once, his eyes darkening with resolve. She had to wonder if he had put a fearless rune on himself, but no, if he did he wouldn't hesitate like he was doing. Izzy saw Alec stand in front of the very surprised Magnus Bane, but it seemed in that moment when their eyes locked all of Alec's confidence faded, he became a stuttering blushing mess. Izzy sang hoping that some how Alec could find a way to ask Magnus to be his partner "_Now's his moment. Ask him if he wants the rune. Boy, you better do it soon. No time will be better. Come on say the word, or he won't say a word. Go on and kiss the boy" _

Izzy saw Magnus nod to Alec and offer his arm, her heart swelled with happiness as Alec began to draw the Rune on his forearm, Magnus winced slightly at the contact but Izzy could see him looking down at her brother with love and awe. When Alec was finished he touched the Rune lightly and looked up at Magnus. Izzy knew that now would be a fairy tale moment to kiss  
>"<em>Sha-la-la-la-la-la. Don't be scared. You got the mood prepared. Go on and kiss the boy!" <em>

She watched Magnus lean in slightly and brush a bit of hair out of Alec's face, she had no idea what they were saying, but saw how at they same time they glanced to Marsye and Robert. Alec almost looked like he was going to back down, his resolve wavering.**  
><strong>"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la. Don't stop now. Don't try to hide it how, you wanna kiss the boy!"_

Alec glanced to their parents then back to Magnus, Izzy could see him smile so genuinely that she wondered if she had ever actually seen him be that happy before.

She didn't realise or care that she probably looked like a fool staring so intently at the couple that she must look like a perve  
>"<em>You've got to, kiss the boy!"<em> She sang as Alec surprisingly wrapped one arms around Magnus's waist and the other around his neck, making Magnus lean over and wrap his arms around her brothers neck.  
><em><br>"Go on and kiss the bo-oy!" _Izzy urged as her brother stood up on his tippy toes bringing his lips to Magnus's in a passionate and long awaited kiss.

"YES!" Izzy squealed a little bit louder then she would have liked, some close by shadow hunters and down worlders who weren't looking at Magnus and Alec make out turned to her in confusion. "Sorry!" she mumbled slinking back to Simon and Maia who where also watching the couple.

Maia raised an eyebrow in surprised "Wait a second," she said looking perplexed. "Do we all have to do that, too?"

**AN: **_thankyou for reading and I have decided to the karaoke fic *RAINBOW BALLONS AND CONFETTI FALL FROM THE SKY* SO EXPECT AN UPDATE SOON :) IF NOT TODAY!_


	6. Popular izzy clary

_**AN:**__ sorry I have been so slow with updates have just been a little overwhelmed :( that is no excuse though, but please enjoy this songfics Clary and Isabelle inspiration from COB when Izzy is dressing clary up for the party, I don't own anything and I especially don't own Wicked._

Isabelle examined the red headed girl in the mirror; she smiled triumphantly as she grabbed the girls shoulders and spun her around to face her.  
>"Clary, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project!"<br>Clary looked at her through her messy bangs "You really don't have to do that..."  
>Izzy just smiled giving Clary's shoulder a small pat "I know, that's what makes me so nice"<br>Izzy began to sing as she pulled her makeup kit onto the bench, laughing when Clary's eyes went wide "_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I, And let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I?_"  
>she held a hand to her chest before pulling, none to gently, Clary's hair up on top of her head "<em>My tender heart tends to start to bleed. And when someone needs a makeover<em>"  
>Clary yelped quietly which made Isabelle chuckle as she pinned Clary's hair up "<em>I simply have to take over!" <em>Isabelle's scrutinizing eye found the flaws in Clary's pale skin and quickly applied some foundation with just the right amount of blush to add rosiness to the cheeks_ "I know, I know exactly what they need!" _

"_And even in your case-"_ Isabelle stepped back with a sigh even if she applied the necessary makeup the clothes simply had to go. _"Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face"_

Clary frowned at that but Isabelle assured her _"Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed! Follow my lead"_ she beaconed Clary with one finger to follow her into her wardrobe, Clary obeyed having no real choice _"And yes indeed, you will be...POP-U-LAR!" _

Isabelle threw back the wardrobe doors and smirked as Clary's mouth fell open at the vast and filled space. With every sort of clothing imaginable.

She turned to the dress section and started to wade through throwing ones she deemed appropriate over her shoulder for the overwhelmed Clary to catch _"You're gonna be pop-u-lar! I'll teach you the proper poise, when you talk to boys, Little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh!" _she found a very cute mini skirt and threw that over too Clary before heading to her high heels section.  
><em>"I'll show you what shoes to wear! How to fix your hair! Everything that really counts to be POP-U-LAR!"<em>

Izzy sprang to face Clary who was holding a pile of shoes and dresses taller then herself; Izzy spotted a sleek glitterely black dress and instantly grabbed it from the pile, leaving the clothes in a mess as she dragged Clary back to the chair_ "I'll help you be pop-u-lar!  
>You'll hang with the right cohorts" <em>

Izzy raced to her bed side table and pulled a small silver dagger and a thigh sheath and sat it beside Clary_ "You'll be good at sports, know the slang you've got to know" _Izzy quickly pinned her own ebony black hair back rolling up her sleeves_ "So let's start, 'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go"_

Izzy picked and preened and painted nails all the while singing to Clary who was very unfamiliar with the whole make over process, and looked like she would rather be anywhere else._ "Don't be offended by my frank analysis, Think of it as personality dialysis, Now that I've chosen to become a Pal, a sister and advisor, There's nobody wiser! Not when it comes to POP-U-LAR!_"

Izzy finished her final touches with Clary's eye liner making her emerald green eyes pop  
>"<em>know about popular. And with an assist from me, to be who you'll be<em> _instead of dreary who you were-"_

Izzy coughed quietly correcting herself under her breath "_Well, are_"  
>She placed her hand over Clary's mouth when she was about to protest <em>"There's nothing that can stop you, from becoming pop-u-ler... lar... <em>

Clary shrugged knowing that she had already lost the battle giving Izzy her consent, Izzy shuffled through her bag singing to herself softly _"la la, la la! We're gonna make you pop-u-lar!"_ Isabelle showed Clary how to pucker up as she unscrewed the cap off a tube of red lipstick before reaching into her kit and grabbing out the tweezers. Clary looked horrified as Izzy drew closer. _"When i see depressing creatures, with unprepossessing features, I remind them on their own behalf"_

Izzy pulled three stray eyebrow hairs; she had learnt the best way was to go fast, like a bandaid. _"To - think – of"_

She stepped back admiring her handy work, putting her tweezers away placing a hand on her hip. _"Celebrated heads of state, Or specially great communicators! Did they have brains or knowledge?"_

Clary nodded her head, stopping when Izzy laughed _"Don't make me laugh! They were POP-U-LAR! Please!" _

She did a little spin her own dress flowing out around her _"It's all about popular. It's not about aptitude; it's the way you're viewed, so it's very shrewd to be-"_

Isabelle saw her self in the mirror and could help strike a pose worthy of a top class model _"Very very popular, like ME!"_

Clary snorted which made Izzy whirl around eyebrows raised her words more sounding like a threat, clary immediately stopped _"You're gonna grin and bear it! You're new found popularity! Aah!" _

Izzy saw that now clary had blossomed with her help into a butterfly, she quickly ushered her out of her room and down the hall, about to leave the room Izzy turned around once more to see the strewn make up and clothing, she would clean it up later, after all parties came first! _"La la, la la! You'll be popular! Just not quite as popular as ME!"_


End file.
